Clique of Outcasts
by Noa Nee
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a brillant girl with a troubled home life. She moves and meets people who are just as messed up as she is. High school, love, and more. Sad summary. ShikaTema NaruHina SauSaku SaiIno GaaraxoOC NejiTen and  maybe more that I can't remember
1. Chapter 1

N2: Hello PPLS As some of you know My story Robin's Name is on temporary hold. In the mean time I will be working on this story and another story called Konoha Camp Rock. Formerly called band camp, it was graciously given to me by Brownie Fans and Other Stuff. WEll I think that's it other that this is sort of a prologue, where you learn about the characters.

Disclaimer: I own ZIP ZILCH NADDA of Naruto

Dedication: TO my friend Annika, who helped get me back on Naruto.

Legend:

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

Clique of Outcasts

Chapter 1: Welcome

"_Another day in paradise."_ Thought pink haired Sakura Haruno as she looked out of her window at the run-down neighborhood that surrounded her and her mom's apartment. "_Might as well get the first day over with." _ She headed toward the kitchen where her mom was cooking bacon in the stove.

"I'm off mom!" the Pinkette called as she hurried out the door. She heard her mom yelling, "Love you, honey!" as she ran toward her new school, Konoha High. _"Maybe this year'll be better!"_

Konoha High School was an impressive two story building with a white marble outside more resembling a college then a high school. It was pretty exclusive, only the rich and/or super intelligent got in. Meaning the stupidest person inside was smarter than the average kid. Sakura knew all that and even though she was Junior, her GPA was higher than most seniors at her other schools. Despite this she was still feeling intimidated by the prestige in the outside of her school. She swallowed and walked up the steps and inside. She pushed open the doors and walked up to the front desk. The receptionist had a pin that read, Shizune.

"Umm, Excuse me?" The pinkette asked tentatively. Shizune looked up and smiled.

"You must be Sakura Haruno, the new student. I'm Shizune; I'll be your Foreign Language teacher. Nice to meet you." Shizune handed Sakura her schedule, "First period starts in ten minutes. See you later!" Shizune turned back to her work.

"Thanks." Sakura said and she looked down at her schedule.

1st- AP English: Kurenai

2nd- Physics: Orochimaru

3rd- Trigonometry: Kakashi

4th- Art: Sasori/Deidara

Lunch

5th- French: Shizune

6th- P.E: Guy

7th- Social Studies: Jiraiya

8th- World History: Assuma

"Great. Where do I find this stuff?" Sakura wondered out loud, when suddenly a blonde hurricane knocked her down. "Ouch!"

"Oh, I'm really sorry! Really! Here Lemme help you up!" The bubbly blonde said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her up, "My names Naruto Uzumaki! Future Class Prez, Believe it! What's your name?"

"S-Sakura Haruno." Sakura stuttered. The blonde-Naruto's personality was a little overwhelming. Behind him a small blue haired girl walked up behind Naruto.

"N-Naruto, y-you s-shouldn't s-scare her." The small girl stuttered behind him. Blondie turned and rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.

"Sorry, Hinata." He turned back to Sakura and introduced the shy girl, "Sakura, this is Hinata Hyuuga. My girlfriend and photographer for the school paper." Hinata extended her hand to Sakura, which she took. Grateful for the girl's normalcy compared to her hyperactive boyfriend.

"N-Nice to m-meet y-you, Sakura." The Bluette said quietly.

"You, too Hinata." Said the pinkette with a smile.

"D-Do y-you n-need h-help f-finding y-your cl-class?"

"Yeah that'd be great!" Sakura grinned and handed Hinata her schedule. The bluette looked over it for a moment then handed it back with a small smile.

"W-We have the same s-schedules. W-We b-better h-hurry, class s-starts in a few m-minutes, and we w-want to get t-there e-early so I-I can i-introduce you t-to o-our f-friends."

"Sounds good." Sakura said and followed her shy new friend and her bubbly boyfriend.

After a minutes of following them duo through the winding of Konoha high, they arrived at a classroom labeled English. The three walked in and Sakura followed the duo over to a small group of people. One was apparently asleep, one was dark hair and moody eyes, one had long, long blonde hair and skimpy clothes, and the last one had purple face paint. Naruto introduced them starting with the guy asleep.

"The unmotivated one is Shikamaru Nara. Mr.-tall-dark-and-moody is Sasuke Uchiha. Skimpy girl is Ino Yamanaka. Face paint is Konkuro Sabaku." Blondie pointed out going around the circle semicircle. They each said hi. Ino walked over and began to survey the pinkette.

"Oh My Gosh! Do you use Lucky Perfume!" She squealed. Sakura nodded dumbly, "OMW, we are going to get along so well! No one else here understands fashion!" Shikamaru lifted his head lazily off the table.

"Jeez, Ino. Quiet down. You're so troublesome." Ino turned around and stuck her tongue out at the lazy boy. Konkuro laughed and turned to Shikamaru.

"Fighting a losing battle, Shika! She'll never listen to you!" Shikamaru groaned and smashed his head on the desk. Sasuke just Hned and turned away. At that moment, the teacher, Kurenai, walked in. Her stomach was big with a child. Sakura turned toward Hinata curiously.

"She's Assuma's wife. Their expecting in a few months." The Hyuuga replied to her unspoken question.

"Oh." Sakura said as she took a seat next to Ino and pulled out a notebook. _"School's gonna be interesting." _

By the end of the day, Sakura had learned most of the ropes and met more of Hinata's friends. She also learned some interesting things about the ones she'd met.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" She called out to them. She left earlier then everyone else, not wanting anyone to see where she lived. On the way back she mused over what she'd learned. Shikamaru was the smartest kid in school, despite being thoroughly unmotivated. Naruto was reining martial arts champion, and the leader of their little group. Ino was the prettiest girl in school. Konkuro was an award-winning puppeteer. Hinata was part of the prestigious Hyuuga family, and Sasuke was Naruto's runner up. The others included, Kiba Inuzuka, an award winning dog trainer, Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin and third in martial arts, Rock Lee, fourth in martial arts, Tenten Heiki, award-winning weapons fighter and demonstrator. Shino Aburame, a talented bug keeper, Temari Sabaku, Konkuro's sister and first place fan dancer, Gaara Sabaku, The youngest of the Sabaku siblings and best artist in the school, and Choji Akimichi, a first place winning cook. _"Compared to them I'm just…normal." _Thought Sakura dejectedly. Couple that with her troubled home life, she pretty much felt like a freak. _"They've got it made for them."_ Despite this, most of them seemed nice enough, if not a little weird.

"MOM! I'm home!" She called out as she walked into the kitchen. On the table she found a note addressed to her.

_Sakura_

_I've gone to work. Hold down the fort till I get home. Thought I won't be back till late. I'll see you in the morning_

_ Love, Mom_

"Right, work…" thought Sakura. Every time her mom left a note like this Sakura was reminded of why she studied so hard. So she wouldn't grow up to be like her mom, and work in a whorehouse. Sure she loved her mom, but it was little embarrassing sometimes, when asked what her mom does. When asked, Sakura would answer with her mom's old job, a bookstore clerk. Not the best, but better than prostitute. And it was partially the truth. Her mom had been a bookstore clerk for a while before…before her dad had gone and gotten in trouble with the law and gotten thrown in jail. Yes, such was the life of Sakura Haruno. _"At least I have normal friends now, I bet they don't have problems like this."_ Oh, how wrong she was

OKay so What do ya' think? Good Bad? I'm gonna finish it wether you like it or not, unless some one specifically tells me 5 tells me not too. So tell me yes or no. Sorry it's short and stuff, but I hope you like it! **R & R**

Thanks a bunch ~Noa Nee


	2. InoShikaCho: Something Good

N2: Hello! When I give an update I give an update! This is 24-25 pages long in word. This is for all you people who haver reviewed and favorited this story. Thank you "Talking" "Thinking" is in italics

Clique of Outcasts

Chapter 2: Ino-Shika-Cho; Part 1, Drugs and Brothers

Sakura sat up in bed, and sleepily rubbed her eyes. She looked around the small room until her eyes rested the small electronic alarm clock that read 6:00 AM. _"Great, a hour till my alarm goes off."_ The pinkette flopped back down on the pillow, but was awoken again by the sounds off sirens, crashing, and dogs barking. She buried her head under the pillow and prayed that the chaos would pass by so she could get some sleep. Some one far away screamed.

Sakura yawned as she walked up to Konoha High's prestigious outside. _"I got no sleep last night. I hope the classes are easy today."_ Pinky thought with a yawn, _"I feel like Shikamaru."_

"Hey! Sakura!" yelled a high pitch male voice. Sakura jumped and looked over to see Naruto waving to her. Standing next to him was Hinata who was smiling at her holding a fancy looking camera.

"Hey Naruto! Hinata!" She ran over to join her friends. It had been a week since school started. Hinata had become her best friend. She had also become quiet close with the others, but even though they were now all close friends, she still felt inferior to their amazing gifts and their perfect lives. "What's with the camera Hinata?" The bluette held up the camera and explained.

"T-Today is w-when I-I h-have to t-take p-pictures for the n-n-news p-paper's c-c-clubs c-column."

"Oh, well if there's any way I can help, just lemme know."

"T-Thanks, S-Sakura." The shy bluette says appreciatively.

"HEY GUYS" Came a high-pitched girly voice. Suddenly all three were in a crushing bear hug by one Ino Yamanaka, the girl was really skinny but strong, "Hey, Sakura, Hinata, we girls should totally go to the mall on Friday! I'm going to get Temari, Tenten and maybe some of the boys to come along. I mean someone had to carry the bags! Anyway-"

"Calm down Ino. Don't kill them!" Came another female voice. The trio squirmed out of Ino's strangle hold to see Shikamaru and Temari walking hand in hand, followed by Gaara and Konkuro.

"Whatever, Temari!" Ino said happily and hurried off to go find the rest of their gang. Sakura eyed Shikamaru and Temari's intertwined hands and looked up at them. Shikamaru answered her unspoken question **(N2: These people do that a lot)**

"Temari here is my troublesome girlfriend." Temari looked at him with a smile.

"But am I worth the trouble?"

"Maybe…" Shikamaru said, but the corners of his mouth turned up a fraction into a small smile. _"Those two have got it good. So does Ino."_ Sakura thought wistfully, _"I bet they've got nothing to hide. Perfectly normal." _Suddenly Choji walked up next to Shikamaru munching a bag of chips. Choji and Shika were obviously best friends, but Choji didn't talk much. When he did it was usually in someone else's defense or suggesting that they help someone out. He was incredibly kind hearted. Sakura smiled at the "pleasantly plump" boy and he returned the gesture. They talked like that for a few minutes when suddenly the first bell rang. They all made a mad dash to class. None were late. Sakura couldn't help but smile even wider, _"What a great way to start the week."_

"World War l started because…" The student next to Sakura droned on, and the pinkette resisted the urge to fall asleep. World History was so boring. Just before the student finished, who Sakura would later was named Sai and was Ino's boyfriend, the bell rang.

"Don't forget about the essay that's due on Wednesday!" The teacher, Assuma Sarutobi, called out the students as they shuffled out, "Shikamaru! Can I see you please?" Sakura turned and saw Shikamaru waking up from his nap and slowly making his way toward Assuma's desk. She turned back around and made her way toward the front. She saw Hinata the gang standing by the door waiting for her and Shikamaru. Temari saw her first.

"Hey Pinkie! Where's Deer Boy?" the loud blonde sophomore yelled at her as she walked over.

"Assuma wanted to talk to him after class." Sakura responded. She noticed Temari frown and get a sad look in her eyes before it vanished, "Anyway, Hinata, if you don't mind, I think I'll stick with you while you do you're pictures."

"Y-Yeah, t-that's g-great S-Sakura, b-but I-I t-thought t-that y-you m-might n-not b-be a-able t-to?"

"Yeah, well my mom said it was okay." That was partially true. She had gotten a call from her mom during lunch that she had a 'special customer' tonight and had Sakura really didn't want to hear all that.

"O-Okay S-S-Sakura, t-that's o-okay with m-me. I-I'd enjoy t-the c-company."

"Okay, Hinata-" She was cut off by Kankuro yelling.

"Shikamaru! Over-" Shikamaru just stalked past him and the others. The look on his face was pure fury. There was a stunned silence until Naruto broke it.

"What the heck was that?"

Later that day, Hinata and Sakura were walking around the school, Hinata occasionally snapping pictures of the after school clubs and Sakura chatting the whole while. After a while the conversation turned to Shikamaru's outburst.

"What could Assuma have said to upset Shika that much? I mean after all he's just a teacher and teacher's have reprimanded him before." Sakura thought out loud. Hinata paused her picture taking.

"A-Assuma is m-more t-than a t-teacher t-to S-Shikamaru. H-He's h-his l-legal g-guardian." The bluette stuttered.

"Really? So, what happened to his parents?" Sakura questioned curiously.

"H-His p-parents d-died in a p-plane c-crash s-seven y-years a-ago."

"That's horrible!" _"Poor Shikamaru! Maybe he's not so perfect after all." _Thought Sakura.

"Y-Yeah and e-ever s-since h-he's b-been l-living w-with A-Assuma and his other ward Choji." Hinata said as she snapped pictures of the Karate club, which included her boyfriend, who waved at her. Sakura was about to ask more when suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Hi, Mom. What's up?"

"Hey honey. I'm just letting you know I won't be home until late. So you don't have to avoid the house anymore."

"Sure Mom. Thanks. Bye." Sakura hung up. She apologized to Hinata and headed home.

Sakura was about half way home when she smelt smoke. _"Drugs"_ Sakura realized. After living in the slums so long she could recognize the smell the smell of cocaine and meth when she smelt it. She slowed down when she heard a voice.

"-Never gets off my back. It's not hurting him. What's the big deal?" _"I know that voice"_

"I dunno kid," The voice paused and inhaled then exhaled, "Maybe he thinks you'll ruin that perfect brain of yours." The first voice chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe." _"Shikamaru!" _Sakura thought as she froze in place at the recognition of that lazy drawl and dry chuckle. _"What is he doing here?" _She thought. She began to panic as footsteps came toward her. She ducked behind a dumpster beside the alley. A large man with orange hair and dozens of piercings came out, he looked vaguely familiar to the pinkette. He turned around and called to Shikamaru,

"Ya know Shika, you ought be more careful, especially with that sweet little step-brother of yours. Wouldn't want him getting hurt, would we." The man walked away with a smirk. Sakura stood up from behind the dumpster and looked into the alley. Sure enough, there was Shikamaru Nara, Konoha High School's resident genius, smoking cocaine against a shabby wall covered in graffiti.

"Shikamaru?" She called out quietly. He started and dropped the drug and stared at her in shock.

"Sakura! What are you doing here?" He said, he looked surprised, almost scared.

"I live in this neighborhood," The pinkette replied, "What are **you** doing here?"

"I-uh-I was just-uh…dang. I guess I'm caught huh?" Sakura nodded, "Are you gonna go tell?"

"Lemme here your reason's first, OK?" She asked uncertainly. The Nara nodded his head and followed her to her house.

"Here you go." Sakura said as she handed the genius a cup of tea.

"Thank you." Shikamaru said quickly and took the steaming cup from his hostess. The two sat in the dining room in silence for a minute before Sakura look up and asked,

"So…you gonna tell me or what?"

"You're awfully calm about all this," Shikamaru replied, "Why?"

"Let's just say, drugs and alcohol don't really scare me anymore," She replied, "Now quit stalling and start talking." Her guest nodded his head and began,

"It was about five years after my parents died. I was 13 at the time. Assuma-you know he's my guardian right? –Had just taken in Choji after his dad had suffered a heart attack. I was still reeling from the loss of my parents, and even though I had a longtime to get used to the idea, the pain never went away and every time I woke up I expected to hear my mom nagging me to get out of bed. I was in a real slump. My grades were failing, I was becoming more and more withdrawn; I needed something to take my mind off the pain. I was walking home one day when I met Pein. I guess he either took sympathy on me or saw me as a potential customer, but he listened to my story and gave me a smoke of cocaine. I couldn't help it, but before I knew it I was addicted. It made the pain of losing my parents go away, the pain of seeing my best friend whittle away before my eyes because of his dad and the pain of his own head. I just couldn't take it." Shikamaru was gripping the sides of his mug tighter and tighter, "After a while, the pain started to ease about my parents and Choji started to get better. I tried to ease off, but I had no real reason to," He paused for a moment and a small smile came to his face, "Then she came. Temari and her brothers transferred to Konoha High, full scholarship. She was unlike anyone I had ever met before. She blew any ideas I had about what I wanted from a girl out of the water. I fell and I fell hard. She caught me one day, smoking after school. She yelled me and then she started to cry. I swear my heart broke in two. In the middle of crying she burst out that she liked me and kissed me full on the lips. I had never been so happy in all my life. We got together after I told her I loved her too, and I was happy. But I was still addicted; I kept on smoking. I tried to hide it but she knew somehow. Every time I saw her looking so sad my heart broke I little more. I couldn't stand it and I decided to quit. I still haven't told her. I want it to be off of cocaine before I get her hopes up, but that's starting to look impossible," Shikamaru hung his head and stared into the tea, which hadn't been touched.

"Why not? Sounds like you've got a pretty good reason to quit." Sakura asked; she was near tears after his feelings for Temari.

"You heard Pein didn't you?" Shika responded, "If I quit or say anything, he'll hurt Choji! And I can** not** let that happen."

"Why would he threaten Choji? He so sweet!" The Pinkette cried out in horror.

"Pein's just sick like that," Shikamaru said bitterly, "And Choji is sweet, but incredibly fragile. He has Schizophrenia, you see. Not a split personality, but he can't really process thoughts very well, it hurts him to think or talk too much so he just stays quiet most of the time. And after his mom died during a thunderstorm, he's had brontophobia (1) ever since." Sakura just shook her head in disbelief. _"Maybe they're not as perfect as they seem."_

"Why can't you talk to Assuma?" She asked.

"I told you. Pein is threatening Choji if I go to anyone. I'm one of his best customers, if I quit he loses income and he's got a wife to support, so I guess I can't truly blame him. She's expecting soon, like Kurenai is." The hostess stared at her guest.

"A wife? You're kidding!"

"Nope. Her name's Konan, she's real sweet and they really love each other, but Pein needs money, money that I provide by smoking cocaine, and if threatening Choji keeps money coming, he doesn't care. He loves his family more than he cares about Choji or me."

"You have to do something!" Sakura cried, "He can't do that! And you said you loved Temari, doesn't that mean anything?" She felt and anger bubbling up. _"After all he'd said about her he would just push her aside!" _

"She means more to me than the whole world, but Pein's not threatening her, he's threatening Choji. She's safe and he's not, and no matter how much it breaks my heart to see her sad, I have to protect my brother."

"Shikamaru…" He stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"Thanks for the tea, and for listening, but I have to go. Assuma'll be worried." He stood up to leave, but Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"If you hate Pain so much why do you vent to him? And why were you so upset at Assuma after school?" Shika smiled a sad smile.

"Because he, like you, listens. Kindda sad I can tell him things I can't tell my brother or the woman I love, huh? And in answer to the second question, Assuma found a cocaine cigarette in my room and yelled at me, that's all. Thanks again Sakura." He walked over out of the dining room, opened the door and walked out into the chilly night. Sakura sat back in the dining room chair and thought about all she'd heard. She picked up the two mugs and realized neither had touched their tea. _"Pein, Pein. The name sounds so familiar."_ She thought. Suddenly her mom came in and saw her daughter just standing in middle of the kitchen with two full mugs like she was paralyzed. Needless to say Sarah Haruno was worried.

"Honey? You okay?" When her daughter didn't respond she walked closer and reached out to touch her shoulder when suddenly Sakura cried out, "Sakura! Are you all right?"

"Pein! That's it! Pein!" The pinkette girl looked at her older self and thrust the mugs at her, "Hi mom!" She rushed toward the door and grabbed the coat hanging on the rack beside to the door, "Bye, Mom!" She slammed the door shut. Sarah stared at the door and slowly shook her head as she dumped out the cold tea.

"Teenagers."

Sakura ran down the stairs to two floors below. She and her mom were on the third floor. _"I knew I had heard of Pein from somewhere!"_ She ran three flights down and knocked on apartment 115 and yelled,

"Konan! Open up, Konan! Pein, come on!" The door open up and a light blue haired woman with a large stomach opened the door with a startled look in her face.

"Sakura! What are you doing here?" She was shocked to see their sweet new neighbor pounding on their door at 10:30 at night. Sakura bent over to catch her breath and asked between pants.

"Is…your…husband here?"

"Y-Yes, he's in the living room, why?"

"I…need…to talk…to him…It's…urgent!" The pink-hared teen pleaded.

"All right. Come on in." Konan opened the door and let the girl come in. Sakura finally caught her breath and followed the pregnant woman inside. Sakura heard the TV going and looked in the living room to see Pein watching the late news. Konan walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Dear, Sakura is here to see you." The orange haired man looked up at his wife to reveal piercings all over his face. He smiled at her and looked over at Sakura.

"Hello Sakura. What can I do for you?" He asked politely.

"Can I talk to you in private, please?" Shea asked. She hardened her resolve when Pein nodded, looking puzzled. He led her to the kitchen while Konan stayed in the living room.

"All right, kid. What's up?" The pierced man asked. Sakura wasted no time getting right to the point.

"I know about Shikamaru." She stated. Pein looked startled for a moment but quickly recovered.

"What are you talking about, Sakura? Who's Shikamaru?" He asked with a nervous smile.

"Don't play dumb. I was outside the alleyway where you and Shikamaru were smoking. I heard what you said and Shika told me everything. Why would you threaten Choji? And why keep Shikamaru from quitting? He has a real reason now, please!" She begged. Pein looked at her grimly.

"Sakura, You should leave now."

"No! I want answers Pein!" She demanded. Pein looked at her once he knew she wasn't going anywhere, sighed and spoke,

"I don't want to hurt you Sakura. You seem like a good kid, but I need the money to support Konan and pretty soon, Yahiko. Shika is lucky he ran into me, rather than another drug dealer, whose motives aren't so pure."

"Does Konan know?" Pein started to shake his head, when suddenly Konan walked in. She looked on the verge of tears.

"Pein?" She said shakily, "Is that true?" Pein stared at her before lowering his head. Sakura watched in awe, as a drug dealer was humbled before the woman he loved.

"…Yes…" He said quietly. He wasn't looking Konan in the eye as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"So, you've paying for this house, for the medical bills, **everything**, with **drug** money!" Her voice bordered hysterical. Sakura rushed over to calm her down whispering that stress wasn't good for the baby. Konan broke down, but Pein didn't move, "Why! Why would you take advantage of Shikamaru like that! And threatening his sweet little brother! That's just…Why?" Her voice had dropped to a shaky whisper. _"She knows Choji and Shika?"_ Sakura thought, shocked. Pein spoke up.

"Yes Konan. I deal drugs. I won't deny it. But there's nothing else I can do. I have no job or college education. I'm lucky enough to have you, but if you don't want to be married to a drug dealer I understand." He started to walk away when Konan spoke up again.

"You, you, you IDIOT!" She screamed and wacked him on the back of the head before collapsing crying in his arms as much as she could with her stomach. Sakura looked at the couple before slinking towards the door. _"I hope I didn't just ruin a marriage."_ She thought as she hurried back up to her own apartment.

The next day, Sakura walked slowly toward the gang. She could see Shikamaru sitting next to Temari, who was leaning on his shoulder. Naruto noticed her first. He jumped up and waved at her until Sasuke knocked him over with a punch to the head. She waved and took her place next to Hinata and Ino. She looked over at Shikamaru who motioned, _later_. She nodded and began to chat with the others, but problem of Shikamaru stayed firmly in the back of her mind.

After school, she walked toward the back of the gym until she heard Pein and Shikamaru's voices. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but neither sounded angry to her. Pein walked out a few moments later. He saw her standing in the hallway and paused a moment before giving a small smile and nodding at her as he walked out. Sakura stared after him in shock. Shikamaru's voice brought her out of the trance.

"I was surprised, too." He said, a smirk in his voice, " I never would have thought that you knew Pein to." She whirled around and faced the genius, shocked that he wasn't mad, "He was just telling me he wasn't threatening Choji anymore. He also told me what you did last night, and that Konan was making him stop drug dealing. She's a good woman." Sakura nodded in agreement before starting to talk.

"Listen, Shikamaru. I'm sorry that inter-"(2) She started, but Shikamaru cut her off.

"Why? You helped, me," Shika said, smiling, "Seems I should be thanking you. It takes guts to do what you did. You helped me get out of his clutches. Now, Choji is safe and I can see Temari smile again, so thank you, Sakura Haruno, thank you."

"I –uh- you're welcome." She stuttered out. He grinned and laced his hands behind his head.

"Great. Now if you'll excuse me. I've got to go tell Temari, finally see her** real** smile." He walked out of the gym faster than Sakura had ever seen him move, whistling a tune. Sakura grinned after him. _"Glad I was able to do some good in this new town. Maybe it school won't be so bad after all."_

Ino-Shika-Cho; Part 2, Size 1 to Size None

It had been 3 weeks since she had discovered Shikamaru's secret and helped him get out from under Pein, and things had pretty much returned to normal. Sakura and the girls were now at the mall looking for dresses to the Fall Dance the school was holding. Once Ino had heard about the dance there was no talking her out of shopping.

"Ohh, Sakura! You should totally try this on!" Ino shrieked. She was holding a bright red dress that would stop just a couple inches above the knees. It had spaghetti straps and layers of folded cloth all the way down the tight fitting dress. **(N2: I suck at designing.) **

"I dunno, Ino…It looks kindda…skimpy," Sakura replied hesitantly. She didn't want to be compared with her mom who wore skimpy cloths on a regular basis, "How 'bout this?" she asked, holding up another red dress. This one would come to her ankles and had long sleeves and a high collar, basically very, very modest. Ino pulled a face and shook her head.

"You wanna look good don't you? Especially if Sasuke is gonna be there!" Ino teased. Sakura could feel her face heating up.

"Puh-leeze, Ino! He doesn't even know I exist, much less like me enough to take me to the dance!" the pinkette defended, "Besides has Sai asked you?" Ino hesitated before replying.

"No, but I have hope!" she paused grabbed a dress off a near by rack and shoved Sakura into a dressing room, "Try this on! No complaints!" Sakura sighed and pulled on the light pink dress. It would come to her mid shin and looked more like a slip than dress. It was tighter on her chest, it had to be since it was strapless, but it loosened after that. Sakura had to admit it looked good. **(N2: Once again I suck!)** She showed the dress to Ino, who immediately squealed and practically forced her toward the check out area once she had changed. As they walked up the two saw the other girls (who had already bought their dresses) talking to one of the check out clerks, a pretty girl with bright red hair that was in a braid reaching down to the small of her back and silver eyes.

"Hey Kaze!" Ino squealed and rushed over to the group dragging Sakura by the wrist, "We haven't seen you in forever! How's life treating our favorite performer?" Temari coughed, "Well one of out favorite performers anyway."

"S'all good, Ino. The academy is great, but I really miss you guys." The girl replied with a slight northern English(5) accent, she turned and looked at Sakura, "Don't tell me I'm already being replaced!" She exclaimed in mock horror. She then laughed and held out a hand to the pinkette, "I'm Kazeko Shuken-Sha, but my friends call my Kaze. (3) I go to the Yamagakure (4) Academy for Performing Arts. Please to meet you!" the girl, Kazeko, said. Sakura smiled at her and returned the handshake.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm new to Konoha High School."

"Please ta meet cha'!" Kaze said, "Are you all going to the dance?"

"Yeah," Temari answered, "Myself and Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten, Ino and Sai, possibly, and Sakura and Sasuke, hopefully." Kazeko leaned on one hand as she checked their dresses out with another,

"So…what about Gaara?" she asked casually. Temari grinned and answered,

"Nah, he's not going with anyone…yet." Kazeko blushed as Tenten explained to Sakura.

"Kazeko has the biggest crush on Gaara. Even though both of them maintain they're just friends."

"Ohh," Sakura said in understanding. She grinned at the embarrassed clerk, whose face was now the color of her hair.

"Don't go giving her the wrong idea!" she yelled at Tenten. All the girls just laughed at the performer's glare, who finally started laughing to. Suddenly, Sakura looked over and saw Ino didn't have a dress. _"That's odd. She was the one who was so insistent about shopping, and she's the only one who didn't get anything." _Sakura thought.

"Hey Ino, where's your dress?" She asked. The other girls paused and noticed that did not in fact have a dress.

"Yeah. What's up with that?" asked Temari.

"W-Why d-didn't y-y-you g-get a-anything, I-I-Ino?" stuttered Hinata. Ino looked away with embarrassment.

"I just didn't find anything that would fit me is all," the blonde muttered, obviously embarrassed.

"I can get you different sizes if you want, Ino" Kazeko offered. Ino shook her head.

"It's good. I'm just tiny is all!" Ino responded excitedly. Suddenly snapped her fingers, "I had an epiphany!" All the girls paused.

"Did it hurt?" Temari asked. Ino stuck out her tongue at the sophomore.

"NO! I mean, we should all come over to my house and get ready for the dance tonight!" The girls looked at each other, Ino looked at Kaze, and added "You should come, too!"

"But I'm not invited." The redhead protested.

"I'm inviting you!" Ino exclaimed, "I'm in charge of entertainment, and I can't think of a better entertainer that you!" Kazeko blushed, but sighed and nodded. Ino squealed and jumped up and down. Sakura looked at her in amusement. _"This is going to be an interesting dance."_

A few hours later, all the girls including Kazeko, were sitting in a circle on Ino's floor. Each of the girls had a snack with them, except Ino, who said she had already eaten. They were all laughing and having a great time getting ready. They were doing each other's hair and all but Sakura and Kazeko had theirs done.

"Hey, Ino," asked Tenten, "What style should we do Sakura's hair?" Tenten's hair had been taken out of its normal buns and was done in curls **(N2: Think the twins hair in Demon Girl Zakuro.)** with small pink and green flowers woven in.

"Hmm, maybe we could braid it with flowers or something." Ino said thoughtfully. Ino's hair was pulled up in a bun on top of her head and secured with a bright red ribbon that fell down around her neck.

"Nah," Temari added, "We should curl it." Temari's hair was let loose of it's four pigtails and was straightened so it fell around her face. She added a pin in the shape a small fan on the side of her head.

"N-No, w-w-we s-should l-leave i-i-it a-as i-is w-with sp-sparkles." Stuttered Hinata excitedly. Hinata's long blue hair had been done in a braid that was draped over her shoulder and secured with a white ribbon and shimmered with a light amount of glitter. Kazeko grinned as she fiddled with her own hair. She wouldn't let the others touch it and when Ino tried…well Sakura made a mental note not to piss off the redhead.

"How 'bout we do it like Ino's, only not as tight?" suggested Kaze, "I mean let ringlets frame her face and neck, it'll look great! What'd you think, Sakura?"

"Sounds great!" Sakura agreed enthusiastically. The other girls agreed and set to work. Soon, Sakura's hair was up in a loose bun, held in place with a light pink ribbon that matched her dress. The others were putting on their dresses to. Temari's was light purple and was pretty short, but had a tan skirt under it that reached just above her knees. It was a spaghetti strap that crisscrossed in the back, and she finished the outfit with a short back jacket and high black boots. Tenten's out fit was a long pink, sleeveless Chinese dress, with crisscrossing white dragons. Over this, she wore a yellow jacket and simple tan sandals adorned her feet. She carried a fan because "Neji liked it." Hinata's outfit was a short, tight, light blue dress that came above her knee but just below her fingertips. It was a halter-top that used thick straps to create the loop. She wore a long, tan jacket over the dress and wore black boots. Ino's dress was a bit big on her, surprising since it was smallest size they could find. It was a two-piece that consisted of a corset type dark purple shirt and a long skirt of the same color. In the middle there was a thick, white ribbon. Sakura was wearing the dress she had bought earlier at the store with a red jacket over it and black boots. Kazeko was wearing a black trench coat, saying her outfit was a surprise. _"She probably didn't tell us because she's mad,"_ thought Sakura, _"We teased her mercilessly about Gaara the whole time."_ Kaze had done her hair in a style similar to Taylor Swift's and was held back with a thick black ribbon for a headband, she also had brushed her bangs over to the left side of her forehead; she was also carrying a black bag. The coat covered up all of what ever she was wearing, and she gave no hints despite all begging from the girls. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"The guys are here!" yelled Ino, "Everybody come on!" Everyone scrambled down stairs to greet their dates, or in Gaara and Kazeko case, plus ones. Temari opened the door and all the girls filled out. The boys stared slack jawed for a moment before going toward their respective girl. Shikamaru stepped beside Temari and whispered something that made her blush. Sai pulled Ino in for a deep kiss, when it broke Ino was bright red Sai just chuckled. Naruto stared at Hinata for a moment before trying to tell her how beautiful she was, but kept stumbling over his words. Neji pulled Tenten close and kissed her softly on the lips. When they pulled away, they were both smiling. Kazeko and Gaara appeared to be in deep conversation and Sakura got the feeling he knew why she was covering herself up. Sakura looked at Sasuke, who still hadn't asked her, but they were the odd ones out right now. _"Will he ask me?"_ thought the pinkette, _"Or will he just ignore me? The letter seems more plausible." _She took a step toward the dark haired Uchiha.

"Hi Sasuke," She said shyly. Sasuke looked at her for a second.

"Hn," he replied, Sakura felt disappointed at this, but suddenly Naruto whacked him on the back of the head.

"Come on, Sasuke! Say something to the lady, act like the gentlemen your supposed to be for **once**!" Sasuke glared at the hyperactive blonde for a moment before turning back to Sakura.

"Hello, Sakura." She grinned and fell in step beside him as they all walked toward Sasuke's car, a dark blue hummer h2. They all piled in. Sakura noticed Ino slinking down in her seat and holding her stomach.

"Hey, Ino," Sakura whispered, "You okay?" Ino just smiled and nodded.

She sat up a little straighter, but Sakura noticed she was still looking a little sick. They arrived at the dance shortly after. Sakura noticed all the others were split into pairs; she looked over at Sasuke and saw him watching her, she blushed and looked away. She felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around to face Sasuke, who wasn't looking at her, almost as if he was embarrassed.

"Do you…want to dance?" He asked slowly. Sakura felt the blood rush to her face and she was certain she was bright red. She nodded dumbly.

"I-I'd love to," Sasuke smiled and spun her onto the dance floor. _"Wow, He's a really good dancer."_ The Cherry thought. As they two of them spun around the dance floor, Sakura caught sight of Ino in her peripheral vision. She saw the blonde excuse herself from Sai, who looked a little hurt as she rushed toward the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," Sakura said, "I'll be right back." Sasuke looked stunned but she didn't have time to worry as she rushed after Ino.

"Ino! Ino!" The Pinkette cried as she followed her friend. Sakura heard the sound of someone throwing up coming from the girls bathroom, "Ino?" She said hesitantly as she pushed open the door and walked inside. She was greeted with the horrible sight of Ino bending over the toilet and hurling up the few snacks Sakura had seen her eat, "Oh my Gosh, Ino!" She ran over to her side and as she put her arm around her friend she realized just how skinny Ino was. Ino continued for a moment, and when she finally stopped Sakura asked, "Are you alright?" Ino sat back and hugged herself.

"I'm fine, Sakura. You should go and be with Sasuke. I told you he'd ask you out." The blonde replied with a weak smile.

"And you should be with Sai, not in here throwing up! What's wrong?" The cherry asked.

"It's nothing. I'm used to it, really." The usually peppy blonde looked utterly spent, Sakura knew something wasn't right.

"No, You're going to tell me if it takes us all night!" She declared, Ino looked at her in shock.

"But Sasuke-" she started but the Pinkette cut her off.

"I'm not going back until you tell me what's going on." Ino sighed and leaned against the cold stonewall, "Please, Ino," Sakura begged. Suddenly, all the pieces fell into place, Ino never eating, her being smaller than anyone else, even Hinata, who was a size 3, and her throwing up her food, "Ino, are you Anorexic?" She asked quietly. Ino gasped and looked up at her, before she broke down and started crying. Sakura held her dear friend close and hugged her as she sobbed and spoke soothing words. When Ino stopped crying she wiped her tears and began to speak.

"Bulimia and anorexia, actually."

"Why?" Sakura asked, her voice sounded like a desperate plea to a dying person, and Ino very well could be that person.

"I have to be thin. That's what my mom says anyway." The Blonde replied. A realization hit Sakura.

"That's right. You're parents are Dita and Inoichi Yamanaka aren't they?" Ino nodded slowly.

"Having models and politicians for parents means I have to keep up appearances. I have to look good. I thought that if I stopped eating I could fit in the dress mom bought for me for Dad's public appearance next week. I've lost almost 15 pounds, if I can just lose a few more I'll fit." Sakura gasped.

"Ino if you lose anymore you'll **die**!" The cherry continued before the blonde could interrupt, "No, I know this stuff. I'm studying to be a doctor. I don't pretend to know everything, but I know if you lose too much too fast you-will-die. You need food to live Ino, don't you care about living, about Sai, about the rest of us?" Ino averted her eyes guiltily as Sakura continued, " And not only that, but if you keep throwing up like this you're teeth will wear down. You won't have a perfect smile anymore. What would you're mom say about that?" Ino looked up the cherry and gave weak smile.

"I i-imagine s-she'd b-be pretty u-upset," The blonde stuttered starting to cry again. Sakura wiped away her tears and smiled back at the small girl.

"Yes, I imagine she would. Please promise me you'll eat something tonight and not throw it up? Please?" Sakura pleaded, Ino nodded slowly, "And if you want me to, I'll go with you to talk to you're parents. I'm sure they only wants what's best for you and includes being alive." Ino gave a weak laugh and nodded again, "Come on," Sakura said as she helped her friend to her feet, "Let's go back to the dance. You're date looked pretty upset when you left, maybe you oughtta go cheer him up. Ino nodded. She stepped in front of the mirror and fixed her slightly disheveled appearance. She turned around and threw her shoulders back and a small grin appeared on her face.

"I'm ready," She declared as the two of them walked back to the gym. As they walked Sakura couldn't help but feel a little nervous about her own date. _"I just ditched him. Will he be mad or will he forgive me? Oh well, what's done is done, and despite everything I can't help but feel strangely optimistic about the rest of this year. Maybe something good will happen."_ Sakura had been so lost in thought she didn't realize that she had stopped until Ino called her name.

"Sakura come on! Let's not keep **Sasuke** waiting!" The blonde replied with an impish smirk. Sakura laughed and hurried over to her friend and they continued walking. _"Yeah, something good."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 1 Fear of thunder 2 I have faith in humanity, sue me - 5 Its basically an english accent up very light 3 The first part is pronounced like the the Kaze in Kazekage the next part is just ko 4 I place I made up it means village hidden in the mountians I hope you liked the story and thank you for all who read and are reading it. Please review! Thanks a bunch ~Noa Nee 


End file.
